Glazia, the Unknown World
by sweetkia13
Summary: This story is about my OC's. It goes deep into their personalities and what they went though while training. My form of the SRMTHFG episode Golden Age. R&R please. Flames welcome. I am writing this story to prevent my OC's from become Mary Sues. lol.
1. Chapter 1

New Story!!

This is my first story go easy on me please. I have like srmthfg for some time and have been inspired by many people's work on this site and DV. I think I have a good idea for a story so tell me what you think.

Chapter One: Old Memories, New Faces

"Daddy, daddy!" cried a small girl, as she ran to the Alchemist's lab.

Slightly annoyed, the Alchemist responded, " What is it now, Valerie, can't you see I'm busy at the moment." He looked at the small girl that walked into the room. She was no taller than three feet, fairly small for her age of seven. Her brown hair and violet eyes gave her a unique appearance . She had a dainty step, almost skipping, and a fragile body to match. She was the last thing you would expect to see on the battlefield.

The Alchemist, a tall and slender man with one eye blue and the other red, was working on something at his table. On the table were five small stones, each a different color. The seemed inanimate, but lively at the same time, like a lost spirit. There was also a few books, papers, and pens scattered around the table.

"Sorry daddy, I didn't mean to disturb you." Valerie said as she walked up to the table. "What are you working on anyway?"

The Alchemist looked at her and smiled. "Something……" he said, " to do with science and magic." He pointed at the table, and then at a small cage in the corner covered by a blanket.

The girl had never seen the cage before. "Can I see what is in the cage please?" She asked. After a nod from the Alchemist, she ran over happily with curious eyes. She grabbed and pulled the blanket off to reveal three small creatures in the corner of the cage, curled up together, sound asleep. Each was a monkey, and a different color; one was purple, one was pink, and the other was mystic rainbow. "What are they doing here," she asked, " I've never seen them before, they're really cute." Valerie smiled.

The pink monkey had woken up and noticed Valerie looking at her from outside her cage . She wobbled over and sniffed her. "Eek," she squealed. They stared at each other for some time, until the Alchemist broke it.

"Her name is Olivia. She is very friendly." He smiled, "I'd say she is also the most mischievous. The little rascal has been tearing through my lab all morning." Olivia looked at the Alchemist with innocent eyes.

"She doesn't seem like a trouble maker," Valerie said.

"Eek," Olivia said, while trying to wake up her friends in the corner. The purple monkey was first and looked at Valerie with sleepy eyes, then the rainbow did the same.

The Alchemist got down on his knees next to Valerie, "Her name is Zeda," he said while pointing at the purple monkey, "and her name is Nakia," while pointing at the rainbow. "Zeda is the quiet one, you can tell by the way she wraps her tail around herself and fiddles with it, but she somehow manages to lead both Nakia and Olivia, they look up to her," the Alchemist paused, "Nakia is very content and peaceful at mind, but can be very wild. She seems to be the most observant of the three."

"What are they doing here?" asked Valerie, "What do they have to do with you, daddy?" She said as she looked at the Alchemist questionably.

"One of the experiments I am working on, and for company as well."

"What experiment exactly, daddy?"

The Alchemist was silent, "I can't tell you right now Valerie."

"How come? I just turned seven, and I'm pretty mature for my age. Daddy please tell me!" said Valerie in a childish, whiny voice.

"Valerie, don't question my authority. I told you no!" He soon regretted the way he said it, tears began to form in her eyes. He signed, " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it that way." The Alchemist gave Valerie a hug. " I want to tell you, but you are just to young. However, you will find out eventually."

Valerie sniffed and sobbed, "Okay." She broke apart the hug.

"Would you like to play with the monkeys?"

Valerie looked at the cage and saw the begging, innocent eyes of its contents. She smiled, "Sure, I'd like to play with my new friends." The Alchemist then opened the cage, and the monkeys ran for her, pouncing her to the floor. "Ahahahahahahaha, hey watch it……got you," she said as she tickled Nakia. Nakia then pushed Valerie off of her and ran out of the room with Zeda and Olivia on her tail. "Hey wait up!!"

"Eek!"

The Alchemist chuckled at the sight leaving the room, but stopped when he looked at the table. The group of colorful stones began to glow slightly as the girl and the monkeys pasted it. He then walked up and picked up the white glowing stone, only to burn him in the process. "Oww," he said, "hotter this time." He grabbed a book, most likely his journal, and a pen and wrote, "Stone glowed brighter and hotter today in Valerie's presence. First active sight of other stones, but not as bright as Valerie's. Last one, the stone of fire, has not shown any signs of life or power," he paused to think, "Silver monkey has made no progress. I have concluded it as a failure," paused again, "I am also afraid to say that the dark energy flowing through my body seems stronger. I am still able to maintain my human form, but is getting hard as time passes. I am not sure how much longer I have. It has been almost 8 years since the accident with the dark one, and I'm afraid my life's work won't be able to stop me alone. I have already sent out my first creations who are now in training; they poses the power of primate. However, my second team has reached a stand still, since I cannot find the last warrior. I also have yet to successfully use this magic as a power source. However, I am making progress," pause, "Valerie asked me about the stones today. She has become interested and curious of my work. I have to be more careful from now on so she doesn't find out the truth. She would hate me right now if I told her. She is not yet ready to know," pause," She also has made her first encounter with my new monkeys. The seem to get along well, which is a positive sign for the formation of my new team." The Alchemist then wrote, "Spring, May 23, 2049." He then closed his journal and placed it back on the table.

"How are you doing my old friend?" said a familiar voice.

The Alchemist turned around, "Captain Shugazoom, what a pleasant surprise. How have you been?"

"Been good lately, Shugazoom hasn't been in any hectic situations lately. How about you, it looks like you have your hands full," said Captain Shugazoom, referring to the mess on the table.

"Yes I have been. Things have gotten quite complicated since the last time you were here."

The Captain was silent for a moment, "You are referring to Valerie aren't you."

"Yes I am afraid so, I am worried about her future with the stones."

"She will have to face her destiny sooner or later my friend. Once the stone has decided, there is no turning back."

"I am worried because she may not be ready when the time comes captain, she is very small and weak for her age."

"Then we will have to make sure she is ready. We must start as soon as possible. Come, Alchemist, let us discuss our plans over a coffee break." With that, both the Alchemist and Captain Shugazoom left the lab.

April 13, 2055, Spring

Valerie awoke to the sunlight shining through her bedroom window. The view was of a beautiful forest, filled with exotic flowers and wildlife. She was now twelve, and almost a teenager. Small signs of puberty were showing and so were more womanly features. Her hair had grown, and now was down to her back. She had also hit part of her growth spurt. She now stood at about five feet tall. She was a tomboy, who loved fighting and living off the land, but occasionally enjoyed venturing into the city.

Someone knocked on the door, "Who is it?"

During the past six years, the Alchemist had Captain Shugazoom train Valerie in the arts of many fighting styles and athletics. The Alchemist also taught her astronomy and mathematics. She enjoyed learning, and caught on quick. Her bond with her monkey friends had also improved. She sometimes felt she could understand them and know what they were feeling. They taught her every hiding place in the forest and how to sneak, hide, and catch a person off guard. However, one thing that hadn't changed, was the mystery of the stones that Valerie was waiting for the Alchemist to tell her. She was hoping that tomorrow would be the day, since tomorrow was her thirteenth birthday.

April 14, 2055 Spring

"This may be my final entry, the darkness inside of me has grown extremely strong, and I can hardly contain it. The stones have been glowing their brightest which means it is time, Valerie must know the truth. I have started the cyborg transformations planned for each of the three monkeys. I have also made plans for each of them to train with masters to learn certain skills, so that they will be more efficient as a team. The monkeys are already in the healing chambers, ready to soon live life as part organic, part machine. Strangely, I came to the conclusion that each were destine to be blessed with a stone's power. It may be possible that they had been chosen since birth to help save the universe from the greatest evil, me. I still have not found the fire warrior, which is why the stone will be left with Valerie. It will be her duty to find the wielder of the stone's power. My first creations, the Hyper Force, have been a success. They are strong. I miss them with all my heart, especially my dearest Nova. I have erased their memories, so they will not hold back when they face me. I wish for you to remember me not by what I am about to become, but by the man I was before." He signed off, and headed toward Valerie's room.

--

Valerie was laying down on her bed reading a book. She had nothing better to do, since she couldn't find Zeda, Nakia, or Olivia anywhere. She stopped when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she said.

The Alchemist opened the door, and stood in silence, "Valerie, come with me……..after you are done packing your things."

Valerie stared at him, "What, dad, why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

She got up and filled a small suitcase with a few of her belongings, then follow him down the hallway into a secret room.

This room was a lab, filled will beakers and test tubes, and, "Zeda, Nakia, Olivia!! Dad what did you do to them?" Valerie screamed in shock as she looked at the healing chambers. Each were now had metal arms and feet, a jet pack, metal helmet with cybernetic eyes and ears, and part of their tail was metal as well. They floated lifelessly in the chamber. Valerie dropped to her knees and began to cry, "Dad, what did you do to them? What's going on? Why did you show me this?"

The Alchemist looked at Valerie, "Remember when you were seven? You asked me what they had to do with my experiment, right?"

"Yes, but I don't see…"

"This was meant to happen since day one, Valerie, they are destine to be protectors, like you."

"What are you saying."

"Valerie, I'm not you father."

The tears just came after that. The words rang in her head over and over. "That's not true. I've lived here my entire life."

"No you haven't, I found you when you were a newborn, little less than a year old. Your parents are unknown. I raised you as my own once I found out what you were destine for."

"What….?"

"To protect the universe as the wielder of the life stone, with the power of light."

Valerie wasn't believing what she was hearing, but still managed to take it in. "Exactly what am I going to protect the world from?"

The Alchemist turned his head from Valerie as he hung his head in shame and sadness, "Me. I have been cursed, Valerie. The Dark One got a hold of my spirit and corrupted it. Dark energy now runs through my veins. I have waited to the last possible second to tell you, so that you would have more time to prepare with Captain Shugazoom in combat training. However, I'm afraid I can't hold it back any longer, and it is only a matter of time before the dark spirit takes control over me completely. This is why you must leave immediately with your friends. They should be ready to go. They have been healing for some time." He then released the monkeys from their chambers."

"Whhhaa….. What happened?" said Zeda.

"Yeah, what in the world happened to us!?" said Olivia.

"No kidding," said Nakia, "It seems we have been made into part machine."

Valerie was just staring, "Olivia….Zeda…Nakia? You guys can talk."

"Valerie!" The monkeys said in unison. They all ran into a group hug.

"Did the Alchemist explain everything to you," asked Zeda.

"Yes he did…" said Valerie shaky.

"I know you must feel awkward, but we have a duty to full fill, with you as our leader."

Valerie looked at Zeda and the rest of her team, then looked at the Alchemist who gave her a smile. Her frowning face began to glow. She slowly lifted her head

"I wish you the best of luck," he said. Tears began to form in his eyes as he gave Valerie a hug," Even though you aren't a blood daughter, I have always loved you as my own. I am going to miss you so so SO so much! Promise me that you will never give up and will preserver through everything."

"I promise."

"You guys to, Zeda, Nakia, and Olivia." Then they joined in on the group hug.

"I will miss you all," said the Alchemist, "but it is time to forget."

"Forget, dad, what do you mean?" Asked Valerie.

"I believe it is best it you do not remember me in the future, for it will be an unpleasant sight. I must rid your minds of me, so you awake to attack me without hesitation."

"But dad, I don't want to forget you."

"You must." She stared at him, right in his eyes. She knew he was serious.

Valerie frowned, but nodded that she knew he was right. "It must be done." She gave him one last hug and turned towards her sleeping/anti-aging pod, then stopped in front of the doorway, "Alchemist, just remember, no matter what happens, you will always be considered my dad." Then she walked into the pod.

"…And you will always be my daughter. This ship will take you to the Glazia solar system. It is where the stones were first created. I must tell you that you will awake in a strange world, many years from now. The evil will be strongest then. That is all I know. I will miss you, Valerie." He then shut the pod doors, and the girls began the slumber of a lifetime.


	2. Authors note

Hey everyone sorry if I haven't updated in a while. I was at band camp for a week and I didn't have a computer or anytime for that matter. I wanted to finish today and update the second chapter but the entire file got deleted. I'm not sure what happened to it either. I have to retype the entire 3000 words, so it may take me a few days, it sucks!! Please review. It will push me to write more!! ttyl!

sweetkia13


End file.
